


Our Masterpiece

by MyUncreativeUserSorry



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Art dates, Art museum, Elwin is Keefe's dad because I said so, Established Relationship, Keefe's last name is Embree, M/M, Shenanigans, They're adults, it's only mentioned, proposal, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyUncreativeUserSorry/pseuds/MyUncreativeUserSorry
Summary: For clearlykeefitz on tumblr:'If you write anything resembling a Keefitz art date- together at an art museum, Keefe trying to teach Fitz to paint anything like that. '
Relationships: Keefe Sencen/Fitz Vacker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Our Masterpiece

There’s a certain air to museums that you can’t find anywhere else. A kind of old magic, Keefe thinks so at least. No matter how many times he finds himself in these walls, it never gets any less overwhelming.

It’s even better when he gets to share it, with his father, with his friends, and especially with his boyfriend. 

Keefe isn’t an idiot, he knows that Fitz spends more time looking at him then the art, but he never rushes Keefe, nor does he act disinterested when he falls into a 20 minute long tangent about brush techniques of the 1650s. The blonde drags him through hallways that they’ve both traveled many times before, yet each time everything seems so new. No matter if they’ve looked at a painting a thousand times, as long as they’re holding tight to one another that’s all that matters.

Keefe’s favourite part of their trips is always the interactive learning stations, separate from the displays themselves. Of course Keefe has a studio at home, but there’s something incredible about finishing off a long day of walking and admiring and simply _being_ by creating something to memorialize it.

“You’re holding the brush wrong.” He giggles into Fitz’s ear, he stands behind his boyfriend and the room is completely empty except for the two them. The wonders that money can do. 

“ _You’re_ holding the brush wrong.” Fitz responds intelligently, Keefe clicks his tongue and reaches under Fitz’s arm, adjusting his grip. His hand lingers on his wrist, 

“How do you expect me to get anything done with you draped all over me.” Fitz teases, Keefe just hums in response. 

“You’re going to mess up my penguin.” Fitz says, though he doesn’t try to shake Keefe off.

“Please tell me where this penguin is.” Keefe chuckles, “Because all I’m seeing is a couple of misshapen orbs.” 

Fitz scoffs, “See if I stomach any of your cupcakes the next time you try and bake.” He retorts, Keefe makes a sound of offense.

“What do you mean _try_!” 

Fitz simply laughs in response, trying to dunk the paint brush into the water and only succeeding in dumping it all over the floor. 

They stare at the puddle for a moment, it shines back up at them in the florescent museum lighting, then they burst into laughter.

“Look what you did!” Keefe manages, his forehead tucked into Fitz’s shoulder as their laughs trail out.

“What I did!” Fitz yelps, “You’re the one who distracted me!”

“All I did was stand there Fitzroy,” He pulls himself upright and wiggles his eyebrows, “Are you saying that I’m distracting?” 

“I’m saying that you’re annoying.” Fitz confirms, but any insult is burned away by the kiss pressed to Keefe’s mouth. “You should probably go get something to clean this, before we’re banned for life.”

Keefe pulls him in for another quick kiss, they stand with their foreheads leaned against one another. “I should make you go get something to clean it up with.” He muses,

“You wont.” Fitz responds, “You love me too much.” He kisses Keefe’s nose. 

“I suppose you’ve got a point.” The blonde concedes, stepping away, “Don’t have any fun without me!”

Fitz smiles and waves him off, Keefe hurries out of the room. It’s not the first time they’ve made a bit of a mess, so Keefe already knows where to go, the bathroom just across from the painting room always has a suspiciously large amount of paper towel. He innocently nods at the security guard while making his way back to his boyfriend. The guard shakes their head tiredly, but doesn’t otherwise react.

“I’m back~” He sing-songs as the door swings shut behind him. Fitz whirls around, looking red-faced. 

“I finished my painting.” He says in greeting, and Keefe raises an eyebrow, thoroughly intrigued. “Do you want to see?”

Fitz moves out of the way, gesturing to the canvas laying on the table. Keefe nods slowly, tucking the roll of paper towel under his arm. He walks over to the table while keeping an eye on Fitz, who stands off to the side with his hands tucked into his pockets. Fitz gives him a wide smile, which he can’t help but mirror as he turns to look at the canvas.

There’s no penguin, just a splotchy blue and black background. Painted in white, distinct Fitz Vacker handwriting, are 5 simple words.

“Fitz-” He breathes, turning around to find his boyfriend no longer standing there. Instead he’s on one knee, looking up with bright eyes and a soft smile.

“Keefe Embree, I never thought I would love anyone the way that I love you. Even after 5 years I’m still learning more ways to love you, and I never want to stop.” He says, Keefe’s hands press against his mouth, holding back a gleeful cry. Fitz opens the small box in his hands to reveal a ring and tears push against Keefe’s eyes. 

“Will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?” Keefe doesn’t even bother to let him finish, pulling him up by the collar of his shirt and kissing him, pouring every emotion into the action. Fitz doesn’t miss a beat, wrapping his arms around Keefe’s middle. The ring box digs into his spine but he doesn’t care. They just stand there, holding each other, being together.

When they finally break for air, Fitz blinks away a daze.

“Was that a yes?” He manages.

“Of course, yes.” Keefe can’t help the giddy laugh in his voice, Fitz beams up at him. Hastily, he manages to pull Keefe’s hand from his shirt and slip the ring onto his finger. Keefe watches in amazement as it slides on, a perfect fit.

“I love you, so much.” He breathes, looking away from the ring and back up to his boyfriend- fiance now. 

Fitz takes his face between his hands and kisses him sweetly. 

—

When they finally manage to get home, the first thing that they do is hang the painting in a place of honour, above the mantle of their fireplace. The place it will stay for years and years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to come say Hi and check out more content on my tumblr! https://everyonehasthoughts.tumblr.com/


End file.
